sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Akshak
Akshak is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire , having joined it in 1920 BC. Major cities include Akshak, the capital, Marubishti, Elinzash and Bit-Kilamzak. List of Kings The Urkununna brothers Ibalpiel 2560-2541 Ipiq-Adad 2541-2531 (Sons of a half mythical shepherd who was said to have meetings with the gods in secret places, Urkununna ,they are considered the founders of Akshak. Following the death of Ur-Ur, who became king when he dethroned Ipiq-Adad, subsequent kings of Akshak did not recognise them as kings and they were not normaly mentioned in standart king lists until the late 11th century BC. House of Ur-Ur * Ur-Ur I. 2531-2527 * Undalulu I. 2527-2513 * Shu-Sin I. 2513-2509 * Puzur-Nirakh I. 2509-2500 * Ur-Ur II. 2500-2491 * Zuzu I. 2491-2482 * Unzi I. 2482-2471 * Undalulu II. 2471-2456 * Ur-Ur III. 2456-2440 * Puzur-Nirakh II. 2440-2413 * Zuzu II. 2413-2393 * Unzi II. 2393-2381 * Undalulu III. 2381-2364 * Ur-Ur IV. 2364-2351 * Azuzum I. 2351-2340 * Puzur-Nirakh III. 2340-2325 * Shu-Sin II. 2325-2316 * Zuzu III. 2316-2302 * Ur-Ur V. 2302-2286 * Unzi III. 2286-2253 * Shu-Sin III. 2253-2239 * Azuzum II. 2239-2214 * Puzur-Nirakh IV. 2214-2193 * Ur-Ur VI. 2193-2169 * Zuzu IV. 2169-2161 * Shu-Sin IV. 2161-2132 * Unzi IV. 2132-2117 * Undalulu IV. 2117-2094 * Warassa I. 2094-2082 * Ur-Ur VII. 2082-2071 * Shu-Sin V. 2071-2053 * Unzi V. 2053-2038 * Zuzu V. 2038-2032 * Puzur-Nirakh V. 2032-2018 * Undalulu V. 2018-2003 * Ur-Ur VIII. 2003-1981 * Azuzum III. 1981-1969 * Ur-Ur IX. 1969-1920 * Undalulu VI. 1920-1905 * Warassa II. 1905-1888 * Puzur-Nirakh VI. 1888-1865 * Zuzu VI. 1865-1838 * Unzi VI. 1838-1814 * Ur-Ur X. 1814-1786 * Shu-Sin VI. 1786-1770 * Undalulu VII. 1770-1748 * Ur-Ur XI. 1748-1744 * Puzur-Nirakh VII. 1744-1710 * Warassa III. 1710-1698 * Zuzu VII. 1698-1680 * Shu-Sin VII. 1680-1655 * Undalulu VIII. 1655-1637 * Ur-Ur XII. 1637-1631 * Unzi VII. 1631-1613 * Azuzum IV. 1613-1586 * Shu-Sin VIII. 1586-1530 * Ur-Ur XIII. 1530-1528 * Zuzu VIII. 1528-1510 * Puzur-Nirakh VIII. 1510-1492 * Unzi VIII. 1492-1480 * Azuzum V. 1480-1461 * Ur-Ningizzidda I. 1461-1434 * Ur-Ur XIV. 1434-1404 * Undalulu IX. 1404-1385 * Warassa IV. 1385-1366 * Puzur-Nirakh IX. 1366-1342 * Ur-Ningizzidda II. 1342-1318 * Ur-Ur XV. 1318-1310 * Unzi IX. 1310-1288 * Undalulu X. 1288-1264 * Warassa V. 1264-1247 * Puzur-Nirakh X. 1247-1226 * Zuzu IX. 1226-1203 * Ur-Ur XVI. 1203-1178 * Shu-Sin IX. 1178-1153 * Azuzum VI. 1153-1129 * Undalulu XI. 1129-1106 * Ur-Ningizzidda III. 1106-1085 * Warassa VI. 1085-1067 * Ur-Ninmar I. 1067-1041 * Azuzum VII. 1041-1002 * Undalulu XII. 1002-993 * Shu-Sin X. 993-971 * Ur-Ninmar II. 971-906 * Ur-Ur XVII. 906-902 * Ur-Ningizzidda IV. 902-881 * Unzi X. 881-857 * Puzur-Nirakh XI. 857-824 * Azuzum VIII. 824-803 * Undalulu XIII. 803-769 * Shu-Sin XI. 769-742 * Zuzu X. 742-713 * Ur-Ninmar III. 713-689 * Puzur-Nirakh XII. 689-668 * Unzi XI. 668-637 * Puzur-Nirakh XIII. 637-618 * Zuzu XI. 618-583 * Ur-Ur XVIII. 583-561 * Azuzum IX. 561-537 * Ur-Ninmar IV. 537-508 * Unzi XII. 508-487 * Undalulu XIV. 487-466 * Zuzu XI. 466-435 * Puzur-Nirakh XIV. 435-408 * Ur-Ninmar V. 408-382 * Shu-Sin XII. 382-356 * Azuzum X. 356-332 * Ur-Ningizzidda V. 352-318 * Ur-Ur XIX. 318-295 * Undalulu XV. 295-268 * Puzur-Nirakh XV. 268-243 * Shu-Sin XIII. 243-221 * Zuzu XII. 221-200 * Unzi XIII. 200-176 * Ur-Ningizzidda VI. 176-150 * Ur-Ur XX. 150-121 * Undalulu XVI. 121-86 * Puzur-Nirakh XVI. 86-55 * Zuzu XIII. 55-14 BC * Shu-Sin XIV. 14 BC-11 AD * Unzi XIV. 11-39 * Ur-Ningizzidda VII. 39-58 * Ur-Ur XXI. 58-96 * Zuzu XIV. 96-120 * Azuzum XI. 120-144 * Undalulu XVII. 144-172 * Shu-Sin XV. 172-198 * Ur-Ningizzidda VIII. 198-217 * Ur-Ninmar VI. 217-240 * Puzur-Nirakh XVII. 240-261 * Warassa VII. 261-284 * Undalulu XVIII. 284-305 * Ur-Ur XXII. 305-331 * Azuzum XII. 331-357 * Shu-Sin XVI. 357-390 * Ur-Ningizzidda IX. 390-417 * Ur-Ninmar VII. 417-444 * Warassa VIII. 444-471 * Zuzu XV. 471-495 * Ur-Ur XXIII. 495-508 * Ur-Ninmar VIII. 508-534 * Undalulu XIX. 534-560 * Shu-Sin XVII. 560-588 * Warassa IX. 588-616 * Ur-Ninmar IX. 616-633 * Ur-Ur XXIV. 633-656 * Zuzu XVI. 656-684 * Unzi XV. 684-707 * Ur-Ur XXV. 707-741 * Shu-Sin XVIII. 741-763 * Undalulu XX. 763-795 * Ur-Ninmar X. 795-818 * Warassa X. 818-840 * Zuzu XVII. 840-862 * Ur-Ur XXVI. 862-889 * Unzi XVI. 889-917 * Shu-Sin XIX. 917-943 * Ur-Ninmar XI. 943-968 * Ur-Ur XXVII. 968-997 * Unzi XVII. 997-1019 * Warassa XI. 1019-1053 * Undalulu XXI. 1053-1077 * Zuzu XVIII. 1077-1096 * Ur-Ninmar XII. 1096-1112 * Ur-Ur XXVIII. 1112-1156 * Unzi XVIII. 1156-1173 * Shu-Sin XX. 1173-1193 * Ur-Ningizzidda X. 1193-1215 * Azuzum XIII. 1215-1240 * Undalulu XXII. 1240-1263 * Ur-Ninmar XIII. 1263-1301 * Unzi XIX. 1301-1317 * Ur-Ur XXIX. 1317-1344 * Zuzu XIX. 1344-1369 * Azuzum XIV. 1369-1387 * Ur-Ningizzidda XI. 1387-1419 * Undalulu XXIII. 1419-1446 * Ur-Ur XXX. 1446-1479 * Unzi XX. 1479-1500 * Ur-Ninmar XIV. 1500-1524 * Zuzu XX. 1524-1550 * Shu-Sin XXI. 1550-1570 * Ur-Ningizzidda XII. 1570-1591 * Ur-Ur XXXI. 1591-1614 * Undalulu XXIV. 1614-1638 * Puzur-Nirakh XVIII. 1638-1662 * Unzi XXI. 1662-1690 * Zuzu XXI. 1690-1717 * Shu-Sin XXII. 1717-1740 * Ur-Ningizzidda XIII. 1740-1760 * Undalulu XXV. 1760-1781 * Puzur-Nirakh XIX. 1781-1806 * Unzi XXII. 1806-1840 * Zuzu XXII. 1840-1876 * Ur-Ur XXXII. 1876-(1890) List of People from Akshak * Upi. Called "the bloodthirsty", a lawyer from Akshak specialising in getting his opponet the death penalty, regardless of how minor the charge. Only takes on cases where he can secure the death penalty, in his own assesment. His terrible personality has lead him permanently banned from entering the Court of the King of Akshak, and he's also prohibited from entering the city of Akshak for life, having a praxis just outside of the city limit. He's usualy sought out by extremely vengeful and unforgiving individuals.